1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a latch structure for latching an electrical connector to a complementary mating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of electrical connectors, such as male and female or plug and receptacle connectors, are often secured together in a mated condition by a latch structure of certain form. One type of the latch structure is a bail-type latch. A bail latch is a generally U-shaped wire formed somewhat as an elongated 180 degree loop defined by a pair of spaced leg portions with upper ends joined by a bight portion and lower ends pivotally mounted to the base of a connector housing.
The lower ends of the leg portions of each bail latch are respectively inserted through opposite sides of the insulative housing to be retained to a bottom of the insulative housing. The bottom of the insulative housing needs to form structures to correspond to the lower ends and the corresponding structures are somewhat complicated due to the wire structure of the bail latches. Furthermore, since the latches are only retained by the insulative housing and the latches and the housing are usually made from different materials, the latches are liable to escape from the insulative housing thereby making the latching of the mated connectors unreliable.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simplified electrical connector having a latch for latching the electrical connector to a complementary mating component.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical terminals, a pair of boardlocks and a pair of latches for latching to a complementary mating component. The insulative housing comprises a base, a pair of laterally spaced upstanding opposite sides, and a pair of longitudinally spaced opposite end portions. The boardlocks are inserted through the opposite end portions of the insulative housing to lock to a printed circuit board and, together with the base of the insulative housing, to retain the latches.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.